Glassware forming machines typically employ one or more motor-driven mold operating mechanisms to open and close molds or blanks of the glassware forming machine. Each operating mechanism may include, for example and among other components, a mold carrier carrying at least a portion of one or more molds or blanks. In an example, the glassware forming machine may include two such operating mechanisms that are configured and operable to work together to open the molds or blanks of the machine by moving the respective mold carriers thereof away from one another along a linear path, and to close the molds or blanks by moving the mold carriers toward one another along the same linear path. In other words, the operating mechanisms may comprise parallel open and close type mechanisms that move portions of the molds or blanks toward and away from each other along parallel paths.
A general object of the present disclosure, in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, is to provide a motor-driven mold operating mechanism for a glassware forming machine that allows for an increased clamping force to be applied to one or more components of the mold operating mechanism once the mold carrier has reached a closed position.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from, or in combination with, each other.
In accordance with an aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a fluid-assisted, motor-driven, mold operating mechanism to open and close molds of a glassware forming machine that open away from one another and close toward one another. The operating mechanism includes: a base frame; guide blocks and bearings mounted on the base frame; and a mold carrier carrying at least a portion of one or more molds and slidably coupled to the base frame via the guide blocks and bearings. The operating mechanism includes further a powertrain assembly and a drivetrain assembly. The drivetrain assembly is carried between the guide blocks mounted on the base frame and includes: a gearset carried by the base frame and operatively coupled to and driven by the powertrain assembly; operating shafts carried by the base frame and operatively coupled to and driven by the gearset; and linkages operatively coupled to the operating shafts and to the mold carrier. The operating mechanism includes still further a dual piston fluid cylinder disposed between the linkages and including dual piston rods operatively coupled to the linkages, wherein the powertrain assembly rotates the linkages, thereby pushing the mold carrier outwardly, pulling the piston rods outward from the dual piston cylinder, and dragging the cylinder outwardly, and whereafter, the cylinder is pressurized with fluid to push the piston rods further outward to apply clamping pressure to the linkages to force the mold carrier to a closed position.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a fluid-assisted, motor-driven, mold operating mechanism to open and close molds of a glassware forming machine that open away from one another and close toward one another. The operating mechanism includes: a base frame; at least one guide block and bearing mounted on the base frame; and a mold carrier carrying at least a portion of one or more molds and slidably coupled to the base frame via the at least one guide block and bearing. The operating mechanism includes further a powertrain assembly and a drivetrain assembly. The drivetrain assembly is mounted on the base frame and includes: a gearset carried by the base frame and operatively coupled to and driven by the powertrain assembly; at least one operating shaft operatively coupled to and driven by the gearset; and at least one linkage operatively coupled to the at least one operating shaft and to the mold carrier. The operating mechanism includes still further a fluid cylinder disposed proximate the at least one linkage and including at least one piston rod operatively coupled to the at least one linkage, wherein the powertrain assembly rotates the at least one linkage, thereby pushing the mold carrier outwardly, pulling the at least one piston rod outward from the cylinder, and dragging the cylinder outwardly, and whereafter, the cylinder is pressurized with fluid to push the at least one piston rod further outward to apply clamping pressure to the at least one linkage to force the mold carrier to a closed position.
According to another aspect of the disclosure, a fluid-assisted, motor-driven, mold operating mechanism to open and close molds of a glassware forming machine that open away from one another and close toward one another is provided. The operating mechanism includes a drivetrain assembly including: a frame; a gearset carried by the frame and configured to be driven by a powertrain assembly; at least one operating shaft carried by the frame and operatively coupled to and driven by the gearset; and at least one linkage operatively coupled to the at least one operating shaft and configured to be operatively coupled to a mold carrier carrying at least a portion of one or more molds. The operating mechanism includes further a fluid cylinder disposed proximate the at least one linkage and including at least one piston rod operatively coupled to the at least one linkage, wherein as the at least one linkage rotates, the at least one piston rod is pulled outward from the cylinder, and the cylinder is dragged outwardly, and whereafter, the cylinder is pressurized with fluid to push the at least one piston rod further outward to apply clamping pressure to the at least one linkage.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a method of actuating a motor-driven mold operating mechanism to open and close molds of a glassware forming machine that open away from one another and close toward one another. The method includes causing a mold carrier carrying at least a portion of one or more molds to move outwardly, and as the mold carrier moves outwardly, pulling at least one piston rod operatively coupled to the mold carrier outward from a fluid cylinder, and dragging the cylinder outwardly in the same direction in which the mold carrier moves. The method includes further determining when the mold carrier has reached a predetermined position, and when it is determined that the mold carrier has reached that predetermined position, pressurizing the cylinder to push the at least one piston rod further outward to apply clamping pressure to the mold carrier to force the mold carrier into a closed position.